


[TOOL - Schism.m4a]

by glitchesaintshit



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ass Play, Bickering, Blow Jobs, D word as honorific YOU KNOW THE ONE, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, I'm not sorry, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SID TRYING TO FUCK HIS WAY INTO THIS BAND BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, but make it ~romance~, it's 1998, little bit of, shawn's on a power trip, sid's a rat, so y'know just a little, what more do u want from me skfjskjdfsdfjsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchesaintshit/pseuds/glitchesaintshit
Summary: So Corey who works at the dildo store’s in a band, which is different from his old band, cuz he’s always in a band but now he’s got shitty dreads and keeps telling Sid “it’s fucking brutal dude” and calling it a “total audio assault”, and since he first mentioned it Sid’s been to every single show andgod, he wants to join this fucking band. He can just hear it--they’ve already got a guy in a space helmet that plays keyboards and like, three drummers, but there’s still room. They need scratches. They needhim. His fingers practically itch for it, but Corey keeps turning him down. No matter how many times he offers to suck his dick in the back room, he won’t go for it. Won’t even let him come to practice.or, the one where sid attempts to join slipknot by any means necessary & gets his face slapped about it
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	[TOOL - Schism.m4a]

**Author's Note:**

> STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM & WE ARE STILL AT THE BOTTOM
> 
> WHAT'S UP DUDES IT IS 2 AM I HAVE TO BE AT WORK DRESSED & READY TO FUCKIN GO IN 5.5 HRS BUT I'M LEGIT DEBATING SICKING OUT CUZ I'M STARTING A NEW JOB ANYWAY & I'M WORKING OFF MY 2 WKS NOTICE AT THIS POINT AND FUCK THESE PEOPLE I HATE THIS JOB LMAO 
> 
> FUCK CAPITALISM, DRINK A POT OF COFFEE & STAY UP & FINISH YR 0/6 P0RN CUZ THAT BRINGS PEOPLE TRUE JOY
> 
> anyway idk what happened here, we were just bullshitting and then there was ASS and it was like SO WHAT IF SID TRIED TO FUCK HIS WAY INTO THE BAND!??! OWO and now we're HERE here  
> i was working on an extremely wholesome reader insert but no  
> nasty rat time   
> will i ever know peace
> 
> set in 1998 so uhhhh warning for period-typical internalized/general home of phobia if that bothers you  
> but y'know. how 'phobic can u be if u get yr ass ate in the back room of the shitty bar you own?????? results inconclusive. further testing may be required.
> 
> thank u to archive user IllBeRightBack for wallowing in the shame pit with me always  
> may the clapping of cheeks light yr way

The guy who works at the dildo store’s in a band. His name is Corey, aka the Great Big Mouth (for reasons), aka Cocksucker Supreme (for Taco Bell reasons), and Sid knows this because the dildo store’s one of the only homosex inclusive places in probably the entire state of Iowa so he spends a lot of time there, y’know. Purchasing items. But also just. Scoping people out. 

But he knows that shit about Corey cuz he’s also just seen him around, at shows & Rocky Horror wearing women’s clothes & one time at the Git-N-Go getting back in some other dude’s car late at night looking all kinds of fucked-up & fucked-out, and also he spends a lot of time at the dildo store. Where he works. But y’know. Sid was also at Rocky Horror himself, so. Even if he wasn’t personally wearing women’s clothes. That says something. Y’know. About the two of them. Probably. Something something, little fruit, fairy, faggot-boy. 

Two fruits off the same tree. There we go. 

So Corey who works at the dildo store’s in a band, which is different from his old band, cuz he’s always in a band but now he’s got shitty dreads and keeps telling Sid “ _it’s fucking brutal dude_ ” and calling it a “ _total audio assault_ ”, and since he first mentioned it Sid’s been to every single show and _god_ , he wants to join this fucking band. He can just hear it--they’ve already got a guy in a space helmet that plays keyboards and like, three drummers, but there’s still room. They need scratches. They need _him_. His fingers practically itch for it, but Corey keeps turning him down. No matter how many times he offers to suck his dick in the back room, he won’t go for it. Won’t even let him come to practice. 

He has resolve of steel. Balls of steel. Or he knows he’d be no fucking match for Sid’s legendary intergalactic dome skills and doesn’t want to embarrass himself by nutting in like two seconds, at a place he’s gotta work no less. 

Either way dildo store Corey’s a dead end, so Sid’s gotta keep trying.

The clown’s easy to spot even without the mask. He’s big and juicy and has a very distinct walk & hands like the goddamn Michelin Man, and even offstage he’s always dripping sweat. They like to go into the crowd after shows--sneak back in through the back door & act all innocent & drink & talk, hear what people think of them in secret--and they think they’re sneaky but they’d stick out less wearing three-piece suits. They’re the ones wearing fresh clothes with wet hair & sticky faces, and it’s the clown’s fucking bar anyway. That’s an open secret. 

The clown bought the bar cuz nobody else would give them a place to play & now it’s so fucking _obvious_ when he sneaks behind the rail all flushed & drippy like he owns the place (cuz he does) to soak a towel in cold water & wipe his whole face off before cramming his John Deere hat back on his stupid clown head. Still sweating through his work shirt that looks clean as of five minutes ago. A stranger with Michelin Man hands and a weird walk making his first appearance all night, at the end, after the band’s already played?? Horrible time to go to a bar--at that point, why not just stay home?--especially if you’re sweating like that. Sid’s not _stupid_. 

It’s obviously him, y’know.

Offstage, he’s shorter than Sid, even with the work boots. That part he wasn’t ready for.

“Lemme buy you a drink,” he says. It’s easy. The clown turns back to the bar and orders something gross--fucking scotch & soda, who _does that_ \--and Sid smiles at the bartender. “Just put it on my tab.” The clown’s following along with an amused sort of smile, and that’s good. Everything’s good so far. This is going good. 

Until they’re at a table in the corner, and suddenly it’s not. 

Cuz what Sid said was, _I wanna join your band._

And the clown said, “ _What band? I don’t have a band._ ” and wouldn’t look at Sid at all.

Which like, okay. Maybe he should’ve prepped it first, given the clown a little romance, a little time to warm up. He’s been accused of coming in hot before, y’know. That feeling when skin drags hard across skin. _Overeager_ , his ex-girlfriend said. And Sid’d said _nah, just need some lube_ and spit on the dick and wiggled his fingers in her pussy and sucked a titty and everything was fine, things were plenty wet. They only lasted for a few more weeks after that, but y’know. He’s not heartbroken. Plenty of ass in the sea, and he’s gonna _swim in it._

But, anyway. The band. Fuck. 

“Dude, c’mon. I’m an asset. _Please._ ”

The clown just swirls the ice in his glass, still not looking at him. Looking very intently at the blank wall somewhere past his shoulder, outlining a tin-punched Schlitz sign with his eyes instead. 

“There ain’t shit to join, kid, I don’t know what you’re fuckin’ _talking_ about.”

“My name’s Sid,” he says, and now the clown is looking again.

“Okay, _Sidney_ ,” he says, taking a long sip of his drink that barely drops the level at all and then _he knows_. He’s got him, y’know. The game is _on_ , and clowns love games, so he oozes back to relax into his own chair, rocking on two legs. Watching him watch Sid. “I don’t have a band. And if I did, I wouldn’t let just anybody join it. What do you even play?”

And Sid says, “I’m a _deeeeeeeeeejayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ ,” cuz he is. Flashes his best gigawatt grin. Tries to look like the best shot these fools never had.

The clown laughs in his face. 

“Great. Just what I needed. Some fucking jungle freak.”

Sid drops the chair.

“ _Shawn_ \----look.” 

The way his eyes get wide lets him know he got it right and Shawn’s fucking freaked. He got the name from Corey, but Shawn don't know that. He scoots in closer.

“I’ve seen you guys, like, a dozen fucking times. It’s something special. I just _know_ , okay? I know things. And I know I gotta be in this fucking band.”

"You don’t just get to boss people around, Sidney. It’s my fucking bar. You can get your shit---”

“ _That you bought cuz nobody will let your weird shitty band fucking play._ ”

Shawn’s eyes drop to the floor. 

And Sid says quietly, “You need me like I need you, you just don’t know it yet.”

“I’ll think about it, okay? Y’know. I gotta talk it over with people, y’know, with the percussion and everything I’m not sure that’s even the _sound_ \--”

“ _I’ll suck your cock for a try-out._ " 

And every part of Shawn freezes.

He says “ _What….?_ ” like he’s daring Sid to say it again, but he won’t. Doesn’t. Not gonna. Just leans in closer so he can feel the heat coming off of Shawn in waves, scotch and soda done _nothing_ for the post-show sweat. 

“ _I know you got a back room. C’mon. Let’s fucking use it._ ”

He throws back the rest of his drink.

"You don't know what you're asking for."

"You can choke me and I'll call you daddy."

"Shut the fuck up before I punch you," Shawn murmurs, and the way his fingers flex against the empty glass means Sid's got him. It's in the way he gets up from the table, the set of his shoulders. The coldness in his face.

"You coming?" he says impatiently, feet already pointed in a new direction.

"Later. If you'll let me." 

Shawn’s eyes fire a warning shot.

" _Sir._ "

The second the door closes Shawn backhands him in the fucking mouth, and that’s how they got here. 

“ _Slut._ ”

“ _You fucking like it,_ ” he spits from between his teeth, double-checking molars with his tongue to make sure the gang’s still all there. They are. His fillings are buzzing with adrenaline. 

“I like power.”

And Shawn’s undoing his belt, grabbing Sid by the back of the neck and shoving him to his knees. Out of his shorts his dick’s not even hard yet and it flaps softly in his giant stupid murderous dumpling-hand when he gives himself a few firm practiced tugs before shoving it in Sid’s mouth, barely halfway there.

“Suck it,” he says and Sid’s too busy tonguing at the underside as Shawn’s cock throbs to fill his mouth to give a real answer.

He’s always been a slut for this. He likes being told what to do. 

And Shawn starts fucking into his mouth, just a little. His belt clicks against the door in time to his thrusts & he cradles his face in his stupid fucking hands that smell like metal & tweaks his position like he’s a--- _something_ , y’know, like he’s something. He can’t think with his mouth this fucking full, he’s busy. 

“ _Yeah, just like that, babydoll._ ”

And it’s good for a while, y’know. Sound of spit on skin & Shawn grunting out occasionally & pulling out to slap him in the face so hard he goes cross-eyed when he tries to get his hands involved--y’know, for that _stereo experience_ \--with a “ _I didn’t say you could fuckin’ touch me_ ” and he could cry at how small that makes him feel cuz he’s so hard about it his dick feels like it’s gonna pop right off and probably explode. 

And Shawn’s pushing & pushing, absolutely filling his mouth with dick. Holding him down with a hand on the back of his head, pushing until his face is smashed right up against his belly & making Sid look up at him past the tears from gagging. “ _Fucking slut_ ,” he hisses, dragging him down even when there’s nowhere else to go, he’s simply out of dick to choke on. Sid blinks, swallows as much as he can with the space he’s got. “You getting off on this?”

Sid nods. 

He can’t breathe.

It’s awesome.

“ _God_ ,” Shawn growls, looking up at the ceiling then back down at Sid between his legs. Readjusting his grip. “What do you say?”

_thank you daddy_

“What was that?”

He pushes again, angling his cock so it hits the dangly thing in the back of his throat & Sid gags around him, eyes watering hard. 

“ _Thank you, Daddy_ ,” he says, but _zzvh zvu Zvzzzwuh_ is what comes out and Shawn laughs. Pulls out to replace his cock with his fingers. They taste like nicotine & metal & floor polish, and it’s _filthy_ and it _fucking rocks_. 

“You get off on getting used?”

“Get off on sucking dick.”

“Faggot,” Shawn spits--reflex--but it’s got no bite to it. He puts his fingers back in Sid’s mouth, touches the back of his teeth. It’s nice. Sid sucks on them for a minute before grabbing his wrist; pulling him away. 

“Turn around.” 

“What?”

“ _You’re thick as hell, I love big bitches_ ,” he rasps out & Shawn backhands him again--reflex--but relaxes for a second, lets Sid’s hands find his hips. Lets himself be turned. It’s weirdly soft, just touching skin like this. Shawn’s soft in ways he wasn’t expecting. Sid’s dick throbs in his pants.

“You watch your fucking mouth.”

“ _Sorry sir, I’ll be good_ ,” he says, y’know. As he’s grabbing two handfuls of Shawn’s ass. Forcing him up against the door, spreading him open. His pants still down around his knees, thighs like tree trunks, dusted in fine blonde hair that’s practically invisible in the low light--just the glow from the fishtank in the corner--and y’know, he wasn’t lying. He does appreciate thick bitches. His mouth is fucking watering. If he didn’t think Shawn’d break his fucking nose for it, he’d love to slap that ass and watch it jiggle.

But the fish are about to witness some shit they don’t wanna see, so they better look away. 

There’s no good way to say _and then he ate Shawn’s ass for what seemed like nine hours but was probably more like five minutes, cuz he’s a ass-eating PRODIGY & the head game’s been known to turn anybody’s dad a little fruity_, but that’s what happened. Shawn wriggling until he had to pin him the hell down; one arm across the back, one arm pulling his thighs from the door so he’d have enough space to jerk himself off & when he came Sid just spit at his hole & kept going, licking at him until he literally slapped him away to kill the overstimulation & he truly can’t help himself when he nuzzles up under Shawn’s hand, clinging to his leg & pressing kisses into hot skin. 

“ _Come by tomorrow_ ,” Shawn rasps, swallowing hard. Pants still around his knees, just the two of them and his softening dick and the fishtank and the sounds of the bar leaking through the door. 

“ _Bring a demo or your gear or whatever you got. We’ll see about it, okay?_ ”

Sid just nods, pressing his lips against his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out: [ao3userglitchesaintshit.tumblr.com](http://ao3userglitchesaintshit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
